You re beautiful
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Otabek POV Levantas la mirada, y me encuentras. Sonríes, y levantas los brazos. -¡Beka! Sonrío en tu dirección. Yuri, eres tan hermoso. Y, algún día, estaremos siempre juntos.


_**Busquen la canción del mismo nombre, de James Blunt, en youtube antes de empezar a leer, por favor. :3**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo único**_

 _Eres hermoso_

Acabo de llegar.

El contraste con el frío fuera del establecimiento y la calidez embriagadora dentro del mismo es más que agradable.

No puedo decir lo mismo del ajetreo usual en medio del corredor.

Y, claro, eres parte.

Te tienen rodeado, tus más que emocionadas fanáticas: Las _Yuri Angels._

El nombre les queda: _angels._

De los blancos cuando están contigo, y de los negros cuando no pueden encontrarte.

Ahogo una risa.

Tu expresión delata claramente que desearías estar en cualquier lugar, menos en el que te encuentras.

Todavía no me has visto.

Pero está bien por mí, me gusta observarte. Después de todo, lo hago desde mucho antes de que te enteraras de mi existencia.

 _Yuri, eres hermoso. ¿Lo sabías?_

El adjetivo no te gusta, por supuesto, pero lo eres.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te llamé de ese modo, un par de meses después de que comenzáramos con lo que ya es más que una sólida amistad.

Te pusiste tan rojo, y no logré disimular mi diversión, pero claro que fingiste indignación.

Recuerdo cuando por fin notaste que existía, después de tanto.

Y fue gracias a Jean Jaques Leroy.

Aunque no fue la situación más idónea, ya que él me llamó _dos_ segundos después de decirte _No seas tan engreído;_ luego de que tú le gritaras a su prometida ¡ _Los tipos que usan lentes de sol en la cabeza son basura! Consigue a alguien mejor, vieja bruja._

Sin duda, el momento ideal para llamar a cualquier persona.

Sobre todo si esa persona también está usando lentes de sol.

 _Gracias_ , Jean.

 _¿A dónde vas?_ Me preguntó el canadiense.

 _A comer._ Respondí con sencillez, tras quitarme los lentes.

Jean rió. _Tú no cambias, ¿verdad?_ Y me invitó a comer con él e Isabella.

Me negué. No me interesaba.

Entonces giré la cabeza, encontrándome contigo. Con tus ojos.

Los mismos ojos de soldado, pero, al mismo tiempo, tan diferentes a como los recordaba. Más brillantes.

Tu expresión continuaba siendo hostil. _¿Qué te pasa?_ Me acusaste con tu interrogación.

En lugar de contestar, lo que hice fue voltear, e irme.

No esperé encontrarte en un callejón, oculto, a plena luz del día, de unas pocas niñas que te buscaban con insistencia, horas más tarde.

Y no me reconociste.

No, no fue eso.

No sabías mi nombre.

 _Sube._

 _¿Qué?_

Esas niñas llegaron a la entrada del callejón, una chilló, señalándome y pronunciado mi nombre, además de mi nacionalidad, antes de que yo te lanzara un casco, que atrapaste por reflejo.

 _¿Subirás o no?_

Te pusiste el casco y montaste sobre mi motocicleta.

Nos alejamos mientras tus fans enloquecían y tomaban fotos, algunas incluso gritaron.

Fue raro, pero entretenido.

Ser el furor en las redes sociales fue un extra muy desagradable, incluso cuando no tenga cuenta en absolutamente ninguna.

 _¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?_

 _¿Quieres que seamos amigos?_

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Sí o no?_

Dijiste que sí.

Y nos encontramos sentados en un restaurante, frente a frente, horas más tarde, platicando de todo, y de nada.

Sonreías.

Y eras hermoso.

Aún lo eres. Siempre lo has sido.

Un hermoso ángel de sonrisa resplandeciente y corazón de cristal.

Mañana se cumplen tres años desde que nos convertimos en amigos, Yuri.

Y ya van dos desde que caí por ti.

Ojalá pudiera decírtelo, pero no me atrevo.

No puedo, aún no.

Me conformo con permanecer a tu lado, como tu amigo incondicional.

Debo decir que tal vez jamás reúna el valor suficiente para confesarte cómo me siento en verdad.

Pero, si es así, tendré que afrontar que estés con alguien más.

Y eso me destrozaría.

Levantas la mirada, y me encuentras.

Sonríes, y levantas los brazos.

-¡Beka!

Sonrío en tu dirección.

Yuri, eres tan hermoso.

Y, algún día, estaremos siempre juntos.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_  
 _Un pequeño giro al final de la historia con relación a la canción. 3_

 _Gracias por leer.~_

 _Abrazos a la distancia._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
